howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hobblegrunt
|Roar = |Habitat = Caverns Forests Locations with ample foliage or cover |Distribution = Bloodspilt Bay Dragon Island Fort Sinister Frosttip Peaks Hobblegrunt Island Inner Ocean Mother's Shield Quaking Cavern Skullien Isle Unnamed Islands |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Hobblesize.png |Attack2 = 18 |Speed2 = 4 |Armor2 = 16 |Firepower = 18 |Shot Limit2 = 13 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 7 |Stealth = 5 |Known Dragons = * Gruff * Primal Hobblegrunt |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Hobblegrunt is a Stoker Class dragon that made its debut in the movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Hobblegrunt was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Raincutter, Windstriker, Thornridge, Threadtail and two other Unknown Dragons. Physical Appearance Hobblegrunt egg.jpg|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Hobblegrunt egg SoD.png|Egg in School of Dragons Hobblegrunt titan.png|Titan Wing Egg In "Dragons: Rise of Berk", the egg of a Hobblegrunt has several ridges that look similar to the fins of an adult Hobblegrunt. It is unknown if the fins are for protection, or just appearance. They are usually found green. Gruff's egg, however, is purple with a lime green tip. In "School of Dragons", the egg has different shades of brown and grey. They have several orange spots and a row of fin-like structures protruding from the top of it. Hatchling to Adult These dragons are colorful creatures. These dragons are bipedal, but they have two small forelimbs with long claws. They have long, thin necks, but surprisingly strong. Their heads are large, with a big jaw that has an underbite, showing all their many teeth. They have a small nose horn, at the front of their heads with their eyes just behind the horn. At the back of the skull, there is a massive fin that acts like a giant radar. They can move this fin to better observe their environment. Down their back they have short spikes. Their body is long, but their large tail helps them balance whilst on land. The tail ends in a fin that helps for stabilization during flight. It has clawed wings, small arms and big legs like a Deadly Nadder. Its tail has frilled edges, similar to that of a Monstrous Nightmare. The Hobblegrunt doesn't have a particular color, but instead it changes color depending on its mood: *Known colors: **Yellow: Happy **Purple: Curious **Red: Angry Titan Wing Titan winged Hobblegrunts have a large frill with small 'horns' on its edges. It has two large pale pink spots on it. They are mainly light blue in color. Their neck is clearly segmented and their winks have pink rings on it. Additionally, these Titans have grown four small spikes on their long, slender tail and a sail-like fin on its back. Behavior and Personality Their primary diet composes of fish. These dragons are usually calm and sensitive. They don't make too much noise, but when it senses an unpleasant atmosphere, it can become aggressive! Abilities Color Changing The Hobblegrunt is able to change its colors like a chameleon, and it even does so for similar reason, as, contrary to popular belief, chameleons change color to communicate and show their emotions, similarly to the Hobblegrunt. This ability is also similar to the color changing of the Changewing. Instead of doing it for defensive purposes, it changes color depending on its mood. It can use this ability to calm other dragons. Detecting Frill Using the large frill on its head, the Hobblegrunt is able to detect the subtle shifts in temperature, barometric pressure, and the emotional states of nearby dragons or humans. This means that, even if they are blinded, a Hobblegrunt can still navigate the terrain easily. Hobblegrunts also have the ability to alter dragon's behavior in their vicinity, either to calm them, or rile them up in the face of a common enemy. Weaknesses The color changing properties of this dragon can allow hunters or foes to determine its weaknesses or whether or not it is aware of its surroundings. Training Since they can sense emotions, you have to be unafraid, yet show that you mean no harm, which makes it difficult if the Hobblegrunt in question is being threatening towards you. Of course, coaxing it with food helps too. Appearance How to Train Your Dragon 2 Valka owns an adolescent Hobblegrunt named Gruff that was blinded by a tree snare trap and introduced it to Hiccup. Despite being blind, he still lives a happy life in Valka's Dragon Sanctuary. Several other Hobblegrunts are seen at Valka's Mountain. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The dragon appeared in "Rise of Berk", along with a battle form Gruff and a Primal Hobblegrunt, which is a subject of the Bewilderbeast. School of Dragons The online game "School of Dragons" used the design and model of the Threadtail instead of an actual Hobblegrunt to create the dragon in-game. Site Navigation pl:Koślawy Mruk Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:School of Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species